


Freedom

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Violence, dark!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Dark!Jesse x Reader





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have ever written so much, doesn’t mean its good though so sorry if it sucks.  
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible but if I accidentally referred to gender please point it out and I will change it.   
> As always if you see any mistakes let me know and if there is anything you want to see feel free to request it, I’ll write basically anything. I am kink loving trash.

After the fall of Overwatch you had thought you were free.  In the chaos you had run far, far away from anyone affiliated with Overwatch.  You had gone as far as to change your name and your appearance as much as you could.  Despite thinking you were free you still flinched every time you heard something go bump in the night.  It took you nearly three years to finally recover enough to sleep without a light on at night and it took much longer for you to no longer feel the urge to hide whenever someone  would knock on your door.  You could finally sleep throughout the night with only a few night terrors.  

 

Tonight however was different.  Someone had knocked on your door a few times through the day and when you had gone to answer it no one would be on the other side.  You assumed it must be the kids from a few doors down playing with you but it still managed to scare you a lot.  You were tossing and turning in bed that night unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

 

“Get it together,  You’re fine”  You scold yourself as you pull your covers up around you to try and get comfortable.   You eventually manage fall asleep but you are woken up about an hour later by the familiar smell of smoke.  Cigar smoke.  The smell makes the scars on your body burn and you lurch up so you can see around the room.  It takes a few seconds for your eyes to adjust but when they do a terrifying sight welcomes you.  Jesse McCree leaning against your vanity table and watching.  

 

You know better than to scream yet you do it anyway causing him to launch himself at you.  His large prosthetic hand clamps around your mouth with almost enough strength to break your jaw and to make you realize he isn’t happy.

 

“You realize how hard it was to find you darlin?” he asks his breath hot against your face.  He smells of stale alcohol and cigar smoke.   It makes you feel queasy.  The smell of smoke had always been something you hated even before Mcree decided to claim you as his,  Now it not only makes you feel but also bring a horrid reminder of the man now pinning your body to your bed.  His cigars had left many burns and scars on your body some had healed well and were barely noticeable while others permanently looked red and sore.  At least he had always been careful not to permanently harm your face,  he had always said it was his favourite thing about you.

 

“I don’t like this new look of yours.”  He frowned looking you over, You had cut your hair short after you got away from him. He had always liked your hair long as it was easy for him to grab and pull on while he forced himself on you.  His hand covering your jaw moved to run through your choppy hair.  Unbeknownst to Mcree his fussing over how you now looked gave you enough of an edge to bring your knee up and knee him in the crotch while throwing your weight up successfully sending him sprawling to the ground.  You took this opportunity to leap up and run.  You aim for the front door but any ground floor window will also do if you cant get to the door.  A few cuts for freedom is a price you are willing to pay.

 

For the past few years you had always expected him to show up so instead of just sitting around in fear you had also taken some self defence classes.  There was no way you would be able to fight him properly but a cheap shot like taking him by surprise you could pull off no problem. You’d be damned if you let him use and abuse you as he had once done so often.  You manage to make it to the front door before yanking the locks open and rushing out.  You only make it a few steps into your garden before a hand grabs your arm and pulls you back. You are pretty sure the force behind the pull dislocates your arm and you scream out in pain.

 

Jesse demands that you shut up but you keep screaming in the hope that one of your neighbours hears and calls the police. You have a sinking feeling even if they do no one will arrive in time to help you. Jessee is a smart and cunning man even though he often plays dumb. It is a good act and was how he lured you in all those years before.

 

“Now now precious, Lets not cause a scene”  His hand grabs your hair and yanks your head back to look up at him.  You apparently hadn’t cut it short enough.  “I don’t want to hurt ya”  He coos, lips ghosting over yours.  You glare up at him and bring your head forward against his, knocking your forehead into his nose.  He swears and throws you down. You try and scramble away into the living room but his boot connects with your side sending you tumbling to the side and gasping for air. He kicks you a few more times possibly breaking a rib or two while you try and get into a fetal position.  When he stops kicking you role onto your back gasping desperately for air.  You get a glimpse of his nose which is streaming blood.  A small sense of morbid satisfaction rises up in you at the sight of him bleeding.  You almost want to hurt him more but he has another idea.  

 

McCree pulls you up to your knees ignoring any grunts of pain that you make before sitting back on one of your arm chairs.  He smirks evilly at you and you know exactly what he wants you to do.  You shake your head defiantly but soon find his beloved gun pointed at your head.

 

“Don’t push me pet.”  His voice is dark and gravely.  Despite your new found confidence you decide to play along for now.  He may like you enough to hunt you down but he would shoot you if you denied him for too long.  You slowly crawl over to him your chest and shoulder sending sharp pains through your body whenever you move.  You cautiously undo his hideous belt along with his trousers and push down his boxers letting his cock spring free.  It’s hard and already leaking pre-cum.  You’re not sure if seeing you in pain had turned him on so much or if it was the thought of what was about to happen that aroused him so much.

 

Hesitantly you slip the tip of his cock into your mouth and pull a face at the bitter taste.  McCree lights a new cigar as you start to bob your head trying to get this over as fast as you can.  He blows smoke down at you making you splutter and pull away.  He clicks the safety off the gun.

 

“You’re out of practice.”  He states unhappy with your actions.  “suck this”  He demands pointing Peacekeeper at you and pressing it to your lips.  You try to hold back tears as you run your tongue over the muzzle and then slowly take it in your mouth.  You make a show of treating it like his cock in an attempt to shorten the amount of time he makes you blow the gun.

 

“Good pet,”  He grins his cigar hanging loosely in his lips as he talks. He lets you continue for a moment before pulling peacekeeper away and gesturing to his crotch.  A few tears slip from your eyes as you repeat your actions now on his waiting member.  He moans and his free hand grabs at your hair forcing you to take more of him in.  You gag a little bit before relaxing enough to take him without too many problems.  Your jaw hurts as he forces his cock further down your throat and you attempt to pull  back just a bit.   He doesn’t like that and puts down peacekeeper to swap it for his cigar.  When you try and pull back again his presses the lit end of his cigar against your shoulder making you scream around his cock.  The vibrations make his hips buck forcing his entire length into your mouth.  He lets out a loud moan digging the cigar harder against your skin.

 

Your muffled sobs and cries of pain do nothing to stop the cowboy as he guides you to keep bobbing your head around him.  Every whimper sends him closer and closer to the edge and eventually after what feels like an eternity his hot and bitter cum explodes making you choke and pull back.  This time he lets you.  You swallow his liquids knowing if you don’t you’ll just anger him even more.

 

McCree looks down at you as you gasp for air.  You are quite a sight.  Your hair is a mess,  your shoulder is burnt and bloody and your chin has his come dripping down it.  He reaches out to catch some of the cum on your chin and holds out his fingers to you.  You fall into your old ways and lean forward and suck on his fingers, cleaning them as much as you could.  

 

“Well done darlin,”  He praises “There is hope for you after all.  With some time and training I’ll have you back to your good obedient self.”  His words send chills through your spine but you know Jesse McCree always gets his way.


End file.
